Professor, I shrank James Potter!
by Tastes-Like-Fry
Summary: Thanks to a potions accident there's a mini James Potter loose about the castle! Pandemonium and havoc is surely to be left in the little terror's wake! Lily to the rescue? Or he too much for her to handle? Read to find out!
1. Charming capabilities of a twoyearold

_**Professor, I shrank James Potter!**_

--

**AN:** A little idea I borrowed from someone and elaborated on it. It was going to be bigger story, but I don't have time to write a seven novel fanfiction. You can have this little series of chapters from it instead. Enjoy.

--

**Charming capabilities of a two-year-old**

The Potions class was a-bustle with activity. The sixth years had projects that they had been working on for the last six lessons, and were keen to finish off to get good marks in the lead up to their OWLs. Every person was working diligently, with the exception of a certain someone sauntering over to chat-up the object of his affections.

'Alright, Evans?'

'That's Alice's seat, Potter.'

'Alice won't mind if I borrow it for five minutes,' James Potter slid into said seat as he continued, 'How's your Polar potion coming along?'

'Fine.' Lily said icily.

James hesitated in the icy glare. 'You don't look it, want some chocolate?' He started rummaging through his pocket.

'Would you piss-off?'

'Now, now.' James chuckled. 'That's not very charming language, Evans.'

'I'll show _you_ charming.' Lily waved her wand threateningly at him.

'_You're_ charming.' James fluttered his eyelashes at her. 'Almost as much as I am.'

Lily snorted. 'You have the charming capabilities of a two-year-old.'

'You shouldn't underestimate the charming capabilities of a two-year-old.'

'James Potter.' A voice cut across the pair's argument. 'Would you please stop harassing Miss Evans and return to your seat.'

James threw a wink at Lily before standing and turning to his addressee. 'Apologies, Professor Slughorn. I'm just doing the rounds.'

'Once has returned to his seat,' Slughorn addressed the whole class before looking at James pointedly.

James rolled his eyes and made his way back to his seat.

'I want all eyes this way.' Slughorn waited for the class to settle before he continued. 'Alright, this is a perfect example of an anti-aging potion – effects take one eleventh of how many years you go back to reverse. Overdose of this particular potion can lead to reverse death trauma, which means that you will cease to exist.'

A shudder dispersed through the class.

Slughorn held up Snape's vial. 'Of course, this is highly illegal in unsupervised conditions, but seeing as this is a controlled environment, I would say there is an opportunity to give it a trial run.'

Slughorn beamed around at the uncertain looking students. The possibility of death didn't quite fancy any of them.

'Don't look so worried.' Slughorn scoffed, 'I do have enough remedy should someone try it.'

'Alright then, I'll do it.'

Severus, who had been standing next to the Professor up the front, stared in surprise.

James Potter had stood and swaggered up to the front, rather playing up the doom music people were humming. Enjoying the sudden claps and chants, James popped the cork off the vial and took a mouthful.

'Potter, no!' Lily suddenly screeched.

James had only had half the vial before he lowered it, looking at her, amused. 'Don't you trust Snivellus' potion?'

The vial was suddenly snatched out of his hands.

'I'm sorry.' Slughorn spluttered, suddenly rather scared. 'I meant to say only half teaspoon would send you back a year.'

James paled as a gasp went around the room. '_Half a_ _teaspoon_?' James suddenly blanched and his hands went to his stomach as he doubled up from the odd shrinking feeling he suddenly had.

'James!' Sirius howled in fright as he began de-aging right before their eyes.

A confused 14 year old James Potter stared up at his classmates who stood around him. 'What's – what's happening? Did we win?'

'Win what?'

'Quidditch.' James peered at Sirius as though seeing him for the first time. 'S-Sirius… but… did you take an aging potion?'

Sirius didn't get to respond as James suddenly doubled up again.

'What the…?' The ten year old James stared around, confused. 'Where am I?'

James doubled up again.

'Mum, that's my …?' The eight year old looked positively bewildered as to where he was before he doubled up again.

Lily hurried forward, her wand outstretched. 'Less but faster time jumps, he'll stop soon, I hope it's in time. I'll shrink his clothes, he'll drown in those first, he's so small.' She waved her wand and while his robe had simply slid off of him, the rest of his clothes tightened around his shrinking frame.

'Here, make him drink this.' Slughorn shoved the remedy at Sirius who almost dropped it in his shaking hands.

'Where's mummy?' A teary six or seven year old James looked positively frightened.

'Drink this and she'll come.' Sirius invented, thrusting the vial at him.

James didn't have time to object and spluttered as Sirius tipped the contents into the smaller boy's mouth before dropping the glass as he doubled up again, this time with a cry of pain.

The next few times James changed, there was no time for dialect he was simply changing too fast.

Lily crossed her fingers in her pocket, he _had_ to stop soon.

--

**AN:** I love cliff hangers, don't you? I also love reviews, so please leave me a little note?

**Mandatory Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to the genius that is JKR


	2. Of ducks and fweckles

**AN:** Thank you to the reviewers thus far!

---

**Of Ducks and Fweckles**

Lily crossed her fingers in her pocket, he _had_ to stop soon.

And sure enough he did. His hazel eyes regarding them all before cracking a miniature of his legendary smile they had come to know.

Sirius let go of a breath he had been holding and collapsed next to mini-James. 'How old are you?'

James stuck his little tongue out in concentration and he counted out on his fingers. 'One, two!' He held his fingers out proudly. 'Two!'

Sirius cursed under his breath.

James looked at him, confused. 'Duck?'

'Uh, yeah. Duck – that's what I said.' Sirius blushed crimson as Lily sent him a heated glare. 'Anyway,' he announced loudly. 'It's not a good idea to let a two year old loose in the castle I'll just… hey, get back here!'

James let out an almost evil chuckle as he darted away from Sirius who was just about to pick him up.

'Hey! Stop him! My class is not safe for children!' Slughorn and some of the other students chased James who was laughing gleefully and darting around dangerously close to the fires and potions.

'Stop chasing him! He thinks it's a game!' Lily watched anxiously as a potion spilled dangerously close to James and corroded its way through the floor. She moved forward to try and catch him too, but her foot crunched on something and she looked to see what she had stepped on.

James' discarded robe lay on the floor. She knelt to it and inspected the pocket. Her hand finding what she had stepped on and she cracked a smile, perfect.

'James?'

The boy stopped in his tracks and looked at the pretty redhead. Or rather what the redhead was holding out to him.

He let out a delighted squeal and made a beeline for her, still darting people who were trying to resort to tackling him to stop him.

He stopped right before her, his hand outstretched, his big eyes begging. 'Please?' he asked, ever so nicely that Lily was stunned that the little boy had such manners.

She handed him the chocolate and scooped him up easily as he gorged himself on the treat.

'That wasn't so hard was it?' she cooed to him. Hiding her smirk from her red-faced classmates, she stared amusedly at him. There was no other way of saying it. Two year old James Potter was positively cute.

'Thank you.' Sirius said, far from sounding thankful. He reached out to take James from her arms, but she held onto him tightly and turned away from Sirius.

'Professor Slughorn, should I take Potter to the Headmaster, so you can continue your class without further interruption?'

'_I'll_ take him.' Sirius said forcibly. 'He's _my_ best friend.'

'And I'm a _prefect_.' Lily sniffed. 'Plus I wouldn't put you in charge of a two year old for a million galleons.'

'But…'

'Sirius Black, would you kindly take your seat. Miss Evans is quite capable to take Potter to the headmaster…'

'Surely not by herself.' Sirius said, anxiously.

Slughorn regarded his argument seriously, watching James Potter as he gurgled happily, sucking on the Honeycomb that had been encased in the chocolate,

'Although I'm sure Miss Evans is capable on her own, I understand why you may have concern for him. This is why I appoint Lupin to assist in escorting young James Potter to the headmaster.'

Sirius looked insulted for a mere moment, but then complied with a smug smile. 'Alright… but don't come crying to me if he needs a nappy change.'

The class burst into laughter as Lily turned red, why hadn't she though of that? She cursed under her breath.

'Duck?'

Lily didn't wait for the smug look on Sirius' face, but exited out.

---

Most of the way to Dumbledore's office was quiet. Even James was content to be quiet and swung his feet playfully as Lily carried him.

She shifted him to the other hip, he was quite heavy.

'You want me to carry him?' Remus offered as she repositioned him on her hip

'I'm fine.'

'Are you sure?'

'I'll let you know when he gets too heavy.'

Silence again. Although this time James had begun to feel uncomfortable and squirmed slightly. He blushed and with a nervous glance around him he leant over and gave a staged whisper in Lily's ear.

She froze at his request, and after giving the boy an uncertain look she passed him onto Remus. 'Can you take him to the bathroom?'

Remus could have laughed. Lily looked as uncomfortable as James did. But he did the tactful and accepted the handball, hurrying to the closest bathroom with James.

Lily waited outside the door, eyes closed as she tried to remember her life as a two year old. She didn't really remember, but her mother had shared the story countless times that she had been afraid of the 'potty' and frequently had accidents until up to the age of 6.

She was thankful that James was not afraid of asking for help and the fact that he had done it in a rather loud whisper made it all the more funnier. All the more chance to tease him once this whole fiasco was over.

'All set?'

Lily opened her eyes. Remus stood before her, James perched on his shoulders withhis feet in Remus' tight grasp so he wouldn't fall.

'Gee-up.' James bounced in his seat, not bothering to hold on.

'Not much further. Let's go.' Lily headed them to the office door and with a proclaimed _Peppermint Frogs_ and a 'Gee-up' from James they entered.

Remus bounced on each step he took up so that James squealed and giggled in delight. Lily found herself laughing, James' laughter was contagious.

'Professor?'

'Evans! Lupin! Pleased to see you… and who is this?'

'James Potter, sir.' Lily reached up and took James off Remus' shoulders. 'There was an accident in potions.' She explained to the surprised Dumbledore.

James gave a sigh of content as he snuggled into Lily's shoulder.

'He took too much of a test potion when there wasn't enough remedy – an accident I'm sure.' Remus explained further as Dumbledore came forward to see.

'James?' Dumbledore addressed the boy in Lily's arms.

James turned at his name. He curiously regarded Dumbledore whose own blue eyes sparkled with laughter.

'How old are you?'

'One, two!' James held up his fingers for the man with the intriguing eyes to see. But then he pointed. 'Glasses.' Then he brought his finger up to point at his own glasses. 'Same.'

'They are very fine glasses, James.' Dumbledore said in a bright voice. 'Did you just get them?'

James nodded, proudly.

'They look good on you.'

James' grin appeared again and Dumbledore gently ruffled his hair.

'Agenta will take two days to make and ordering the supplies for them may take a couple of days more. I appoint both of you to make sure that at least one of you is with him for this period of time. I am happy to supply him with extra clothes and toys to keep him more occupied.'

'What about his parents, sir?'

The room became deathly quiet and Dumbledore regarded Evans with serious eyes. 'Has he not told you?'

'Told me what?' Lily asked, thoroughly confused.

'He will tell you in his own time. As for the moment, his parents are not contactable, they are not in danger.' Dumbledore said as a look of worry had crossed Lily's face. 'Simply indisposed.' His tone ended the subject. 'I generally suggest you do not hide him away, but neither do you parade him about. I will inform the Professors of what has happened and if anything else needs changing. I will be in contact.'

'Fweckle.' James commented randomly as Dumbledore wrapped up his orders.

Lily looked to him in surprise. 'W-what?'

'Fweckle.' James poked her cheek gently as his face bore an expression of wonder.

Lily blushed. She'd prefer to not draw attention to the masses of spiteful freckles on her face, but James kept on prodding her. She supposed snapping at him would not be any good, she didn't want to labelled as bad in his books, but she would not allow it.

She took his finger, looked him firmly in the eye and said 'No' gently. He stopped, his eyes suddenly caught by hers. He blinked a few times, stunned.

'Green.' His expression took one of curiosity, and although he didn't touch, he stared.

Lily felt déjávu hit her like a tonne of bricks. That was how James normally stared at her, searching, wondering, and dreaming. And it was never ceasing. Man, did it make her feel uncomfortable. Deciding to ignore it, she got to her feet, glancing at Remus as they walked out the door.

'Do you want first shift?'

'It'll probably be better if I do a night shift, unless you want to take him to your dorm at night…?'

'I'll be right.' Lily said quickly, imagining James running around the dorm as the other girls cooed at him, refusing to go to bed.

'Right, well I'll go and get our things. Do you want to come to the hall for lunch or…?'

'We'll be going to the kitchens.' Lily hitched James' up on her hip and took a different turning, away from Remus.

'See you later, Lily! Bye James!'

'Bye-bye!'

---

**AN:** But not bye from me. I might update tomorrow if you review…

**Mandatory Disclaimer:** Characters belong to JKR, I own all the duckies, all the duckies of the world


	3. Potter Potraits

**AN:** Because you were all so fabulous in writing reviews, and making me feel special, you get an update… and cyber cookies oOooOo *nomnom*

---

**Potter Portraits**

James sat happily, making his own noise sound effects as he built a tower out of the building blocks that had been brought to him. He push them purposely so that they all came crashing down. He gave a delighted, evil chuckle before he gathered them up and started all over again.

Lily raised her eyes from her homework to watch him in amusement.

Since lunch he had been happy to occupy himself in this mind-numbing game, and was not becoming bored of it any time soon.

This had been easier than Lily ever expected. She had been expecting to chase after him like they had all done in Potions, but she found that once you got him on his own, he was alright, a pleasure in fact.

Lily was worried about how long this would actually last for, but at the same time knew she had to take as much advantage of this current peace as she could.

She had spread her school things over James' neatly made bed. She had chosen the boys room for the pure reason that she wanted James to feel like he was at home or at least in a safe place.

She delved into her Arithmacy, occasionally glancing at James who was content to keep making a racket with his blocks.

Lily found that his noise wasn't distracting. She would be more concerned if he wasn't making any noise at all. She had received a letter from his cousin warning her that James might lapse either into silence or start crying randomly due to a tragedy that had happened to the family. Details hadn't been given, but this cousin of his had sounded amused by the whole episode and was willing to answer any questions.

Lily went against asking her to come – she had found pictures of all James' family; his parents, his cousin and even some of the recent ones had Sirius in them. Both James and his cousin looked uncannily like his mother, and she really didn't want to confuse the poor child.

She had spent a good ten minutes pouring over these photos she had found on his beside table. Smiling Potters and Sirius Black waved at her, James perhaps a little too enthusiastically.

Out of all the collection, one photo in particular caught her eye: James and his mother, with arms wrapped around each other in a tight embrace. They had identical mischievous grins with dimples in their cheeks, jet-black flyaway hair.

'Mama's boy.' Lily chuckled, and turned to look at the little James on the floor. The grin on her face froze.

James was staring at her forlornly. Something was wrong, James never was forlorn.

Lily hurriedly put the photo down and knelt down on the floor beside him, uncertain of what to do. 'You alright…?'

He rubbed his bleary eyes and gave a hearty yawn.

'Do you need a nap, James?'

James gave a small whimper as she picked him up. But as soon as his head hit the pillow as she laid him on his bed, he fell quiet again and his eyelids drooped.

Lily gently slid his glasses off his nose and gently traced patterns on his back and through his hair with her fingers until she was satisfied that he was truly asleep.

Careful not to wake him, she perched on the foot of the bed and continued her homework, occasionally glancing over the peacefully sleeping figure with a small, satisfied smile.

---

Lily blearily opened her eyes in surprise to see a little James Potter staring back at her expectantly.

He grinned at her as she blinked in confusion.

It was only then she realised that she must have dozed off, and his small hand had been gently tapping her head and that the last phrase she heard before she woke up was 'Wake up.'

'Lily!' James threw his arms around the dazed girl, which forced her to collapse back onto the bed to hysterical laughter which rang through the room.

'Alright, J-P, give her some air.' Sirius' laughed. 'Come here.'

James quickly got to his feet and, much to Lily's horror, leapt off the bed.

Lily gave a gasp – expecting him to have hit his head on the floor. But after she scrambled to sit she saw that Sirius had caught said flying James and was throwing him up in the air, causing James to shout with glee.

'Don't rev him up! Hold him still!' she snarled.

'Alright then.' Sirius complied. Catching James for the last time and holding him still… upside down.

James shrieked with laughter, flailing his arms and legs.

Lily gave her best 'I don't approve' look.

Sirius grinned indifferently and lifted James up to perch on his shoulders.

'Listen, Evans. We're perfectly capable of looking after him…'

'Your idea of looking after him is throwing him around the room?'

'Alright, so I'm not the 'mother' figure – I'm sure you can cover that, and unless you've forgotten I do have a younger brother, and I know James very well – I can assure...'

'Gee-up!' James bounced, holding onto Sirius' long hair as his reigns.

Sirius rolled his eyes and bounced on the spot.

'I take it you had it easy this afternoon – just you wait for the tantrums.'

'Tantrums? Really Sirius…'

'Oh, please. You haven't witnessed one before?'

'I'm happy to say he's behaved himself all afternoon-'

'I didn't mean this afternoon. I was referring to say, perhaps, that day he was suspended from a Quidditch match? Or maybe the day when they announced that the Triwizard Tournament revival was cancelled? When Dumbledore refused him participation in the junior version of the Order…?'

'Alright, already.' Lily mumbled, flushing as she remembered those perhaps darker times. She had learnt the hard way that you don't try and compromise with James when he was in a foul mood.

James at current, was completely carefree as Sirius patiently bounced him on his shoulders.

'Alright, but don't come crying to me if he throws up all over you.'

Sirius gave a short laugh before tilting the giggling James back so far that the little boy lost his grip and would have fallen to the ground if Sirius didn't have a tight grip on his ankles. 'In case you hadn't noticed – James _doesn't_ get motion sickness.'

---

**AN:** Lily had it way too easy; we'll make up for it tomorrow ;) Oh yes, there will be tears. So maybe have tissues ready.

**Mandatory Disclaimer:** JKR owns HP


	4. Sugar Flower

**Sugar Flower**

Lily gave a small groan as a tired looking Remus deposited James into her lap at Breakfast the next day.

'He's been fed, toileted, showered and dressed, all you have to do is watch him play – so don't groan at me like that.'

'It's Potions today!' Lily said indignantly.

'That's why I thought you could take him – unlike you I don't have my essay finished due to a catastrophe last lesson. I'll take him to Muggle Studies this afternoon and then you have him until he falls asleep, alright?'

Remus didn't wait for an answer and wandered back to the other boys. All three of them were looking rather worn and it wasn't until Sirius gave her a questioning stare at her that she looked away and diverted her attention to James who was being cooed over by all her friends sitting around them.

James seemed to tolerate the attention well. Or rather, he was lapping it up.

'He's such a ladies man isn't he?' Rhianna said dreamily as James flashed his grin.

'He's two, Rhis.' Lily said, laughingly. She sat him down on the seat beside her. 'He's just a spoilt brat, a single child, always has to be centre of attention…'

'Yeah, well that was until his cousin moved in wasn't it?' Mary McDonald said, as she rummaged around in her pocket for her slip of photos. 'Then all hell broke loose – don't place two only children in one house and expect them to share.'

She fished out a section of her pocket slip and took out a photo. 'Here you go – James, who's this?' Mary held out the crinkled old photo which he took with a slight frown.

The frown immediately disappeared, replaced by one of joy. 'Mary!' He nearly dropped the photo in his excitement and eagerly looked around them. 'Where Mary?'

'You do know that we were next door neighbours for five years don't you?' Mary smirked at an astonished Lily before turning to back to James. 'She's at home.'

'Oh.' James' enthusiasm dimmed and he settled back into Lily's lap, looking longingly at the photo. That was until halfway through a conversation the girls were holding he looked up and in a voice that was small and fearful he asked Lily warily. 'Where mummy?'

Lily froze. The image of James and his mother – the relationship they held. And now at the age of two, surely the bond had never been broken before.

James' hazel eyes were wide and pleading. 'I want mummy.' his voice trembled as tears began to well up.

The rest of the girls, who had not heard his first question, fell silent at his request for his mother. Lily pulled him in for a hug and he buried his head in her shoulder and let out a small, weak cry. Lily felt her heart being wrenched into two as James clung to her.

'I want mummy, I wanna go home, Lily – where mummy?'

Lily scrambled to gather her things together to get him out of there in case he started bawling. Luckily for her, James' cries and pleadings were smothered into her collar. Her friends helped her sling her book bag over one shoulder and his bag they had prepared for him over the other.

Ignoring the stares she received from curious students all over the hall, she rushed the distraught child out of the hall and in her haste, was soon lost.

James' ever growing cries and screams were magnified against the stone walls as Lily struggled to hold onto him for he had begun to kick in his frustration.

_All I need is a quiet hidden room,_ Lily thought. A_ place where we could sit down, soothe James' tears and distract him into quiet play where he could perhaps build his block towers again or draw or…_

Lily came to a halt in surprise. She had been pacing in the hallway, trying to work out where to go without going back into the Great Hall. And yet, the wall that had been blank before now held a wooden door carved with stars and moons. Curiously she reached out to touch the brass handle which turned smoothly and with barely a creak it opened.

Lily's breath was taken away in shock. The room inside was the absolute dream nursery and it was how she had seen it in her minds' eye. The atmosphere in the room was magically calming and even reduced James' cries to whimpers and hiccoughs when she walked in.

She gently set down her books and James' bag on the floor and relaxed into the comfortable rocking chair and gently rocked. She gently murmured softly into James' ear, stroking his soft hair until he emerged from the comfort of her shoulder and just gently lay there, quietly.

'Good boy.' She murmered, and after a moment's hesitation, pressed a kiss to his forehead. She knew as soon as she did, it was one of those things that he would remember when he came back to his proper age and would probably use as blackmail, but at that moment in time – she didn't care.

Classes had started half an hour ago, she only had two more hours to go, and she wasn't planning on sitting there doing nothing. She reached into the bookshelf beside her – it was obvious James wasn't going to let her go anytime soon. She laid out the book. A children's fairy tale – although it was a wizard's one, one she had never read before.

She read it quietly to herself and was soon absorbed in it. It was quite a change from the fairy tales she used to read. They seemed to have their own versions of certain muggle fairy tales although they were vastly different.

James sat quietly. His small, but strong hands clasped Lily's robes and hair as he watched her turn the pages, simply looking at the pictures. He gave an odd sounding noise after she had turned the page to the start of another fairy tale, and it took her a moment to realise why he had done so.

The tale was entitled '_James and the Golden Snitch_'

Lily had to bite back a bark of laughter. 'You want me to read this one to you?' James made another noise, and settled back into the crook of her neck, which Lily took for a 'yes'

'Alright, then… _James and the Golden Snitch.'_

'_James and the Golden Snitch._

_James Snitchiener was the great-great-grandson of the most famous Quidditch player of them all, Harry Snitchiener._

_James wanted to be exactly like him, he wanted his whole career to be his favourite sport. He practised hard and long, all up into his years of schooling._

_He was very good at Quidditch, the best in his year – in fact he was very popular because of it. He had the best of friends, all of them would do anything for him, and he would do anything for them._

_This was all well and good, before the girls came. And oh how James was loved. Of course, he was very stunned but pleased that everyone seemed to like him. At least he thought everyone liked him, but how he was wrong._

_One day that had started out well, he caught the Snitch for his school house team. It had been a long and tricky match, but he had done well. He even received the 'man of the match' award for being helpful to his team mates and being a great captain to the team.'_

Lily smirked. James had been living this fairy tale. No doubt he had been read to him so much as a child, that it had been hammered into his head that he now must live it.

James gave an impatient sounding noise when she had paused, he was obviously enjoying it.

Lily grinned and turned the page and instantly froze. The story had been illustrated with bright and cute characters, but the picture that was on the page in front of her depicted a group of people crowding at the successful seeker, but he appeared uninterested in them, turning instead to look at a singular red-headed girl looking uninterested. Irritated, even, walking away from the scene.

Lily tried to push a sudden discomforting thought away and continued.

'_There was someone who didn't like him, and he didn't know why. Sugar Flower was a very nice girl who was a wonderful witch and yet she always walked away._

_James tried to talk to her, but she wasn't like the others. She hated him and he was very upset. He decided that she didn't understand that he was going to be the best Quidditch player in the world and that he wasn't just anybody. That he really was a nice person, even without all the fame and glory._

_James really wanted to be friends with her. She was very clever and very pretty. Her red locks and emerald e-eyes…'_

Lily stuttered to a halt, but to her surprise, James kept on reading. Or rather said what he had remembered.

'Fweckle.' He touched the picture of the pretty girl in the book before looking up to Lily. He touched her own cheek gently and looked at her in awe. 'Sugar.'

Lily lay across her bed, her throat dry and cheeks damp with tears. It had been a tiring day, most of which went by in a daze. She didn't remember attending Arithmacy, although she must have done because she had a fresh page of notes.

James had quietly played with a train set in the afternoon, giving her a chance to read '_James and the Golden Snitch'_ to herself.

It all made sense now. James had been living his favourite fairy tale. He had been relying on it to come true. The character 'Sugar Flower' had, in the end, submitted to him, and thus living happily ever after, flying away on his broomstick into the sunset.

She was not going to be like 'Sugar Flower'. No chance at all. Not only 'happily ever after' was probably not going to happen, but really how dare James think it. It was only a story after all…

---

**AN:** Or is it? Yes, yes it is. xD

We need to lighten this up a bit, anyone for a game of 'Duck, duck, goose.' Next chapter?

**Mandatory Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ belongs to JKR. The story _James and the Golden Snitch_ belongs to me.


	5. Silly Doose

**AN:** A short update for you :D Thanks to all the watchers and faves and commentsies, you make me feel special.

---

**Silly Doose**

James sat on Sirius' lap at the breakfast table the next morning, laughing as Sirius pretended to take his nose.

Lily sat down with them – it was starting to become a routine. The attentions of two year James had not pulled Lily, but all of the sixth year Gryffindors to sit altogether, taking in turns to hold James, read him a story, and help him keep tidy while he ate.

The three boys took turns at taking him to the bathroom, and Sirius was sensible enough to say 'no' to the giggly girls when they asked if they could bathe him.

They all walked together to Transfiguration, James holding Mary's hand on his right and Sirius' hand on the left. Squealing each time they took a step and swung him forward as the Gryffindors talked jubilantly as they walked. All except Lily. Lily was only a step behind James, watching as they joyful boy was flung through the air, his chuckle echoing off the walls.

They had ten minutes to spare, so the gaggle of Gryffindors sat in a circle on the grass in the Transfiguration courtyard, when James instigated a game of "Duck-duck-goose".

He thumped everyone on the head a little harder than was necessary, but everyone else was finding it highly amusing, including the Ravenclaws from their Transfiguration class who had joined in as well.

'Duck, Duck, Duck,' he said, pausing before clubbing Sirius over the head. 'Doose!' He took off around the circle, squealing the entire time, causing everyone else to fall about in hysterical laughter.

Professor McGonagall smiled at the spectacle as she crossed the courtyard to the classroom.

'Professor…' Lily jumped up, the rest of her classmates gathering themselves to head into their lesson.

'I don't mind James being in class, Evans, just as long as he's not distracting.' She said with a nod, before shepherding her class indoors.

'I'll sit with him up the back.' Sirius volunteered, picking up the boy.

'Black, I've got it…'

'McDonald, it's fine…'

'Black…'

'Down!' James' voice broke through the argument and twisted himself free of Sirius only just landing on his feet as Sirius struggled to prevent James from free-falling. He ambled over to Lily and grabbed at his bag that she was holding.

'What are you after James – don't snatch please, what…?'

'Draw.'

'You want to do some drawing?'

James nodded vigorously as she placed his bag on her desk.

'What do you say?'

'Please?'

'Sit up here.' Lily patted the seat next to her usual place up the front, ignoring the heated glares from Mary and Sirius as they retreated to Sirius' and James' regular seat toward the back.

McGonagall spoke for most of the lesson, her voice resounding in the fairly quiet classroom, which was sometimes punctured by the small voice of James Potter and the gentle hushes of Lily as she kept him occupied with his drawing.

Sirius watched, at first with narrow eyes, but by the end of the class he had nearly burst into laughter: Lily had fussed and harried over him, particulary at one point where James had become uncomfortable on the chair and Lily allowed him to sit on her knee and allowed him to snuggle up to her without second thought.

However it wasn't long until they were ambling in the hallway, just the marauders and Lily. Ambling slowly to Defense together, working out who should take James and skip class if it's a practical.

Walking through the courtyard, James ran around for a moment, chasing a butterfly and they paused, waiting for him to wander back once the butterfly got out of reach. The butterfly however, took a corner and James followed and was quickly out of sight.

'James!' Lily called in alarm and made for the corner, but James came back around shrieking in delight and Lily stopped in surprise as he held his hand out to her, the butterfly's wings beating helplessly against his caging fingers.

Lily stared in wonder. The boy was absolutely destined to be a Seeker from the start.

'Pwesent.' James announced cheerfully, holding out his fist to her.

Lily held out her hand uncertainly. James took her hand and gently placed his present in her palm before looking up at her expectantly for a reaction.

'James…' Lily stared between the butterfly with a slightly bent wing in her hand and then back at James who was staring at her eagerly. Lily laughed at his expression 'It's beautiful, thank you.'

'Watch out!' An urgent voice suddenly broke though the peaceful courtyard.

A ball bounced just behind James. Lily jumped which startled the butterfly into flight.

James was unperturbed and with a shout of glee followed the bouncing ball.

Lily relaxed for a second; it was only a ball…

'Get him away from that! It's a boggart!'

Lily's heart leapt into her throat as she heard Sirius give a strangled cry behind her.

---

**AN:** Because I'm going away for the weekend, I'm going to be really mean and leave you with this cliff-hanger until Tuesday. Mwuahaha!

Reviews loved 3

**Mandatory disclaimer:** I'm not JKR


	6. Giant Fear

My apologies! I planned to update on Tuesday but then several things happened… well two, actually.

On Tuesday: I was asked to umpire a netball tournament that went for the whole day.

On Wednesday: I was called into work.

Bleh

Oh well, at least I was paid on both occasions. ;-)

Thank you to all the wonderful reviewers! You're very much appreciated and loved!

And now, here's the update you've been waiting for

---

**Giant fear**

'Get him away from that! It's a boggart!'

Lily's heart leapt into her throat as she heard Sirius give a strangled cry behind her.

---

Everything happened at once.

The boggart ball rolled to a halt as James neared it and it quickly transformed from a small ball into something lumpy and it grew at a rapid rate until the top reached above the roof.

James blinked up in surprise for a moment – where did the ball go? But in a split second he froze in fear as he realised what he was looking up at, or rather what was scowling down at him.

Screams of terror echoed around the courtyard and the corridors at the sight of the giant, lifting his club to swing at the small boy trembling at his feet.

Lily barely had fetched a memory of laughing with James two seconds ago as he'd given her his caught butterfly before she leapt forward, accompanied by the other Marauders with their wands drawn and the yells of 'riddikulus' were only a second out of unison.

The boggart crumbled under the weight of multiple spells and disintegrated into dust before them. Lily watched, momentarily wondering why she had chosen such an odd memory to think of, it seemed so trivial now, maybe she was willing that happy James to come back.

Everything was suddenly still, but a small movement caught Lily's eye.

James had gone pale, he wobbled as his legs suddenly could no longer support him and fell in what seemed to be slow motion.

Lily didn't know how she managed to get to him before he landed, but she wrapped her arms around him as he slumped. But before she could pick him up, James threw his head back and screamed.

Lily was thrown into shock – never had she heard such a noise from a two-year-old before, and never had she heard such a noise from James. James had never cried, not like this.

Lily knelt down and held him, supporting his weight as the tremors rocked through his body. This was a real fear that James had, Lily heard it in his cry, his screams for his mother, echoing around the courtyard.

Lily suddenly felt Sirius' comforting hand on her back. She suddenly realised why, she had been crying too – silently of course, but her cheeks were wet with tears.

'What's going on here? What happened?' Professor Flitwick came running out of the classroom, alarmed.

'I'm not coming to class.' Lily said loudly as she stumbled to stand with James still in her arms. The comforting hand on her back steadied her, and she glanced up to see Sirius, looking about as bad as she felt. 'And 'neither's Sirius.' Lily quickly added.

Sirius looked at her, startled.

'You do what you need to do.' Flitwick said and gently placed a hand on the still screaming child. 'But someone will need to report this to Dumbledore…'

'I'll get him and meet you at the room of re-… room?' Sirius hesitated at Flitwick's curious stare. 'Get him moving – out of this environment.' He covered quickly, avoiding any awkward questions he quickly walked away.

Lily didn't need telling twice. She hurried off to the magic nursery room near the kitchens. By the time she got there, James had properly exhausted himself; she could hear the strain in his softening cries.

Once settled in the rocking chair, she shushed him gently until the cries faded into sobs, still punctured with violent shaking, tears and the occasional 'I want mummy'.

Lily rocked and rocked, murmuring gentle words into his ear, occasionally pushing a firm kiss to his tear-stained cheek, if only to comfort the poor child. 'James, what am I going to do with you, mm?'

James tried to answer, but the wretched noise he was able to make with his sore throat was not a pleasant one and caused him to choke.

Lily tutted him and patted him on the back until his cough subsided. Feeling somewhat miserable, James sniffed, right into Lily's ear.

'Charming as always, James.' Lily said, thoroughly disgusted. She plucked a tissue from a nearby box and forced his head from her shoulder. 'Wipe your nose.' She said as she handed the tissue over. James made a movement to wipe his nose, but it was effective as someone blowing on it.

With a grunt of frustration, Lily took the tissue and held it to his nose properly. 'Blow.' Lily winced as James did as asked and quickly magicked the dirty tissue away.

James buried his head back into her neck again as the door to the nursery was opened to reveal a white faced Sirius leading the headmaster in.

Lily was taken aback – Dumbledore had his eyes closed and a small smile on his lips. Sirius was holding his wrist as if one leads a blind person.

'Are we there yet, Sirius?' The amusement was evident in Dumbledore's voice.

'Yes, Sir.' Sirius said nervously with a warning look at Lily, 'I'm sorry to have to do that, sir, but this room is vital to be kept secret.'

'So then Miss Evans is in on this secret too?'

'Partly.' Sirius said airily.

'What are you talking about, Black?' Lily snapped at him, why was he being so sneaky and vague?

'A treaty.' Sirius said, shifting uncomfortably under her glare. 'It can't be broken unless there's an extreme emergency.'

'Oh, and this isn't emergency enough?!'

'He's not dying is he?'

'I'm still trying to comprehend what happened out there – why his boggart is a _fifty foot giant _of all things!'

'Fine.' Sirius said curtly, 'On James' second birthday, he was staying with his grandparents and witnessed a fifty foot giant tear through their house and killed them on Voldemort's orders.'

Lily stared at Sirius in horror as James whimpered softly.

She protectively clutched James to her shoulder 'You didn't have to be so blunt!'

'You don't have to be so over-dramatic.' Sirius scoffed.

'Now-now.' Dumbledore gently interrupted. 'I think what James needs for the moment is quiet, Miss Evans, are you all right to stay here?'

'Sure, I'll read him a book or something.'

Sirius quickly shushed her. 'I don't think there's any need.' He whispered.

Lily suddenly realised the weight of James' head on her shoulder, he'd passed out, dead asleep, there was no putting him down on a bed though, for one hand tightly grasped the collar of Lily's shirt, the other entwined in her hair.

James had not let Lily go the next day. He wailed all night according to Remus, and once he had a handhold on her hair the next day he would not let go unless he had to go to the bathroom, and even then he would make a fuss.

He threw a tantrum at lunchtime, kicked Sirius for trying to prise his hands off Lily and screamed bloody murder until he was back in her arms.

Thankfully the potion was ready by night time as Lily's arms and patience were coming to their breaking point, particularly when he would not settle down for his regular nap.

Slughorn and Pomfery administered it while Lily held him down for James was not happy and squirmed constantly.

'It's going to be twelve hours before he's back to his normal age, I'd say get him to bed as soon as possible because there's a possibility he'll sleep right through it.' Pomfery advised her.

Thankfully, Lily passed a screaming James to the not-so-happy Remus and skipped out of night duty up the girl's staircase.

However, it was very short-lived, an owl came one hour later when she had snuggled into bed for an early night, claiming that James was having 'seperation-from-Lily-anxiety'.

Disgruntled, Lily trudged over to the boys dorm and was greeted by apologetic looks as James let out a shriek and flung himself at her, and climbed up her like a monkey when she ignored his pleas of 'Up!'

'We put a charm on his pyjamas.' Remus said wearily as he slid into his bed. 'They'll grow when he does.' Remus disappeared behind the curtain around his bed as did Peter on the other side of the room.

Lily put James back down on his bed and reluctantly let him pull her into bed with him. 'Only if you lie down.' She said forcefully to him, trying to turn him over, but he scrambled into her arms and his head found the familiar crook. Lily sighed exasperatedly, 'You owe me one, _Potter_. Now sleep.'

Pulling the sheet over them both, she graced James with one last kiss before she glared at Sirius who was sneakily trying to take a photo, making him drop the camera and look out the window, whistling innocently.

'Get to bed, Black.' Lily snarled.

'Shh.'

Lily jumped as James' small hand covered her mouth.

'Sleep?'

'_Good night_, James.'

'Nigh-nigh, Sugar… kisses?' And before Lily could object, James planted a lingering good-night kiss to her cheek with an exaggerated 'mm-wah!' before snuggling into the crook of her neck, murmuring 'I love you' as he did.

Lily immediately blushed to the roots of her hair – the cheek of the boy! James was going to get a slap for that one in the morning when he was grown. She yawned and snuggled down – she'd have to wait for at least half an hour for James to be completely asleep before she could escape and let him grow back in peace.

Half an hour to stay awake…

---

**AN:** How hard can that be? xD

The next update is the last one, so don't miss it ;)

The faster you review, the faster I'll update :B

-I am not JKR-


	7. All Grown Up

**AN: **So here's the last one *tear* but there will be many mini-stories in the future! Thanks to all my reviewers and watchers =3

---

**All Grown Up**

'Evans…?' James Potter blinked and pinched his own leg for good measure. He hadn't slept well at all – yes he had been dead asleep, but he'd felt odd – growing fourteen years in the one night was uncomfortable.

However he hadn't been expecting to still be in Lily's arms her fingers still lazily tracing patterns in his hair making his head feel fuzzy, her lips and breath tickling his forehead. He could hear her pulse next to his ear, the rise and fall of her chest pressing into him through the thin cotton on her t-shirt, the intoxicating aroma surrounding him.

James felt his cheeks warming, a great affection for her swarming through him. He had been held by her all night, cared by her most of the week, and even though there were embarrassing moments that would return as blackmail, James could easily say that the passing few days was the best part in their relationship that they've ever had.

Lily gave a groan, turned and opened her eyes. Emerald and hazel locked gazes and she froze. 'Oh, Merlin.'

'No, I'm James, remember?'

Lily groaned and closed her eyes. She was meant to be in her own bed.

'Evans…' James started cautiously. She didn't respond. 'As much as I would like to stay here with you – I'm getting cramps with a body that's grown too fast…'

'Move then.'

James paused.

'What's your problem?' Lily's eyes flew open, seemingly sparking green flames at him.

'Can I have my arm back?'

Lily flushed and lifted her head so James could pull out his arm – how the hell did it get there anyway? How long has he been awake for? What has he done to her?

_Slap_

James fell flat on the bed in a heap. 'What was that for?' He asked hotly, as he clung to his stinging cheek.

'For taking advantage of me!'

'For taking… Lily, I would never! Why would you think I would?'

'You took advantage of me last night.'

'I don't remember – enlighten me.'

'You kissed me.'

James opened his mouth to retort, but froze. 'What did I do?'

'Nigh-nigh, Sugar… kisses?' Lily said in a mock-child voice. 'And what's with the whole 'sugar' thing anyway?' she said, turning on him. 'You live by that stupid book?'

'No.' James said, flushing with embarrassment.

'Liar.' Lily accused, untangling herself from his bed. 'It was your favourite book.'

'It used to be my favourite book, but since Nan and Pa were killed by those giants on order by Voldemort…' James trailed off, looking as if were struggling against crying.

'I'm sorry you had to relive that.' Lily said, remembering the giant boggart.

'I'm sorry my parents didn't come and get me.' James said, righting a picture on his bedside table.

Lily looked at him oddly. 'Dumbledore said they were indisposed.'

'Oh, he told you that did you? Well if you must know,' James said, for Lily had looked indignant, 'They are currently on a top secret mission from Dumbledore, something to do for the Order.'

'And…?' Lily prompted.

'Even if I knew I wouldn't be able to tell you.' It was his turn to glare indignantly, but it immediately fell off his face and he winced. 'I'm sorry you had to deal with my bratty two-year-old self.'

Lily shrugged 'You weren't that bad.'

'No?'

'A bit clingy towards the end, but that was understandable.'

James grinned, and before Lily could object, he circled his arms around her in a hug. 'Thank you.' He murmured in her ear.

'Ja- _Potter_.' Lily said, blushing at the closeness, trying to prise herself from his grip, 'I should go back to my dorm now and get ready for classes. I suggest you do the same, you've got a lot to catch up on.'

'Alright, _Evans_.' He said, giving her one last squeeze.

They pulled apart, he grinned cheekily as he grasped her hands as they surveyed each other for a moment.

The corner of Lily's mouth twitched. 'I must say, Potter, I sorely underestimate the charming capabilities of a two-year-old.' She pulled her hands out of his and touched his cheek. 'Bye, bye little James, I will miss you.'

'Bye, bye sugar – kisses?' James caught her on the cheek and then ran squealing with glee into the common room, a hollering Lily hot on his heels with his pillow, using it to hit every part of him she could reach.

---

**AN: **Short but sweet last chapter! Enjoy! I'll start a new story sometime next week. Read and review!

I don't own the wonderful world of Harry Potter


End file.
